


Noah and Reid's Precious Ones

by horitafan1992



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horitafan1992/pseuds/horitafan1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Looking Through The Mirrors of the Future, but 5 years later. Noah and Reid are excited about the arrival of their twins. (MPreg, so if you don't like that, kindly don't read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah and Reid's Precious Ones

5 years later, after Noah and Reid Mayer-Oliver had experienced the mirror of the future, their lives had gotten better and better. They finally married in front of their friends and family at Snyder Pond...Noah wanted to be married there because the two of them were best friends with Luke, and they wanted their ex-boyfriend to share in their special day. So Luke planned an intimate wedding for them, with Katie and himself standing by them as witnesses. Only Luke's parents, his siblings, Emma, Lucinda, Dusty (who was like a dad to Noah) and Janet were present. Sadly, Reid's uncle, had passed away just after Reid proposed to Noah, so Reid knew that his uncle would be there in spirit. After the wedding, they headed to Dallas for a week filled with fun, excitement, and of course several nights of passion and love.

6 months had passed.... the Mayer-Oliver's were home in their new house. It was only minutes from the hospital and Noah's office, so they could easily walk. It was a 2 story, 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom home with everything they always wanted. Reid and Noah had their private rooms to work at home when they wanted too...2 rooms were saved for something else.....Noah and Reid were gonna be parents in 12 weeks...You see....Noah was pregnant and carrying twins.

Noah was 6 months, and being pregnant was not easy. The 1st trimester was hard, cause poor Noah just couldn't stop getting sick 2 times a day. But Reid always cleaned up after him, and took good care of Noah. But now that Noah was into his final weeks, it was getting somewhat better. They had just came from the doctor's after a long morning. Noah immediately sat down, cause he was so tired and worn out. Reid started making lunch for the both of them.....a huge sandwich for him, and 2 for Noah...yes he was so hungry that he could eat double. " So how much did they say you gained, honey?", Reid asked his gorgeous and younger husband. " I think something like 25-30 pounds, cause I feel so fat right now!", Noah said, wanting to cry. " Oh no not again!, Reid said, running over and holding him tight, as Noah's mood swings kicked in, You are NOT fat..you're gorgeous and amazing honey." " I hate these mood swings!", Noah said, as he cried more. It took an hour, and some sweet words into Noah's ears to calm him down. 

8 weeks had passed, and Noah was feeling like he wanted to give birth so badly. He wound up on bed rest for the remaining 4 weeks, but he just didn't want to stay in the room all day long. Reid was at work, so Luke, who still was close to both of them, spent the day with his ex...well Reid had insisted Luke babysit him, because Reid knew Noah would try anything to get out of the house. So Noah, when Luke wasn't looking, slowly got out of bed, sneaking into the kitchen to get something to drink. " Just one drink, and Luke won't even know I left the....", Noah started to say as Luke caught him. " Noah Mayer-Oliver, just what do you think you're doing out of bed? Do I have to call Reid, and rattle you out?", Luke said. " You wouldn't dare?, Noah asked, cause I know he won't let me do anything. But you're here sweetie, and I know you'd let me move around..Please???? Don't tell Reid I got up???" With those cute eyes Noah had, Luke wasn't about to let it go. Luke was reaching for his phone, when Noah took it from him. " I don't think so!, Noah said, his mood swings in full effect, I am not gonna let my husband go off on me just cause I wanted some juice! You're not getting this back till Reid comes home, GOT IT?" As Noah said this, he had a very sharp pain. " LUKE IT HURTS BAD!, Noah cried out in pain, IT'S TOO SOON!" " Ok sweetie, Luke said, getting him into the bedroom to help him get dressed, It's ok." Noah cried as Luke tried his best to help him, but the more Noah screamed, the more it looked like Luke was gonna have to take him to the hospital. Luke grabbed Noah's bag and cell, as he helped him to the car.

Reid was working as hard as he could, feeling a bit tired after 3 surgeries that morning. He knew that his husband was alright and safe, so he wouldn't have to worry about him all the time. He and Chris were just going over the last surgery, when Luke was bringing in a screaming Noah. " What the???, Chris said, Noah you alright?" " OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT CHRIS, Noah yelled out in pain, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE TWO BABIES!" "Sorry about this guys, Luke said, but Noah didn't listen to me, and now he caused himself to go into labor big time." " Sweetie you did the right thing by bringing him here., Reid said, trying to be as calm as possible, Hey Alison? Get my husband into Room 3, and see if his doctor is here?" "Oh my gosh it's time!, Alison said, Noah honey, hang in cause you got two wonderful guys here with you." "Ok.", Noah said, but then doubled in pain. Alison and Luke helped him into Room 3, while Chris and Reid chatted. " Go with Noah., Chris said, I'll tell dad what happened, so you can have the rest of the day off." " Thanks buddy!", Reid said, running into Room 3 with Alison and Luke.

Hours had passed, and Noah was fighting both Reid and Luke, but the two wouldn't let him get out of bed or push. " It's just too soon baby, Reid said, playing with his hair gently, we have to wait till the doctor says you can push, ok?" " For once listen to your husband, Luke said, holding onto his hand, cause once these beautiful babies come, you'll feel a lot better. You fought me all morning to get out of bed, and now you're here about to give birth to twins!" " I just want these babies OUT! THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU BOTH!", Noah said, finally feeling another contraction again. Noah gripped onto both boys' hands tight, as Luke and Reid got him through it. The doctor finally walks in, sees Noah hurting, as he nods his head to Alison to get Noah ready. " Since he's having twins, our safest bet is to take him into the OR for a C-section.", Noah's doctor said. The nurse hands Reid the papers to sign, as Alison comes back. " Alison?, Reid asked, come into the OR with us?" " I'm already coming with you.", Alison said. " I'll call Noah's parents, and inform them their grandbabies are coming now., Luke said, as he hugged Reid, then went over to Noah, I'm proud of you buddy. You're gonna be a great dad." Luke kissed Noah's forehead, as he left to call everyone. " Ready to go Noah?", Alison said. " I am now., Noah said, looking at his friend and husband, Baby? Let's bring our babies into the world." They all leave for the OR together.

It had been like an hour since Noah went into surgery, as Winston, Cheri, and Luke were waiting patiently for Reid to come out. Casey had also arrived with Maddie, as they were ready to meet their godchildren. About 10 minutes later, Reid came out crying. " Honey?, Cheri asked her son in law, what's wrong?" "They're perfect mom, Reid said, a girl and a boy. The boy is 6 lbs, 10 oz, and the girl is 7 lbs, 1 oz. Noah can't stop crying because he's so happy. He'll be in recovery shortly. He can't wait for you all to meet them." Cheri hugged Reid tight,as he cried. It took 10 minutes before Reid calmed down in his mother in law's arms. Alison came out with Chris, all smiles. " Noah's in recovery now, Alison said, but I ask only Reid and Noah's parents go in first. Everyone else can go see the babies in the nursery." Luke, Chris, Maddie, and Casey headed to the nursery, while the others went to see Noah. 

There they were, Noah and Reid's children in the nursery. Luke was in tears just looking at what his ex-boyfriends created. Alison and Maddie hugged into their husbands, as they smiled too. Meanwhile, Noah was finally beginning to wake up, seeing his parents and husband. " Everyone else is at the nursery, Reid said, cause we have to pick names now." " I told you what I wanted baby, Noah said quietly, Melody Anne and Randolph Noah...Randy for short." " Oh yeah I forgot, Reid said, we did pick the names 3 weeks ago." " I love it son.", Winston said. At that moment, Luke and Maddie walked in with two bundles of joy. " Here's your grandchildren Col. Mayer and Cheri.", Luke said, handing Randy to Winston, as Maddie handed Melody to Cheri. " Melody looks just like Reid, Cheri said, holding her granddaughter, but she has Noah's blue eyes." " That she does mom., Reid said. " This little man is more like his daddy, Winston said, looking at Noah, but he does have Reid's eyes and smile." "Thanks dad.", Reid said. Alison, Chris, and Casey came in as everyone was happy. " Meet our children... Melody Anne and Randolph Noah Mayer-Oliver.", Noah announced. Everyone celebrated together till Noah got really tired. So everyone went home, so the boys and the children could rest.

About 3 days later, Noah and the babies were going home. But Noah had to take it easy, since he did have surgery, so Reid made arrangements for Luke to help him out when he was at work. Luke had the van outside the hospital, as he helped Noah in. Reid had the two car seats with the twins in both hands, as he and Luke strapped them in. Melody was a little fussy, cause the boys figured she hated car seats, but Randy was fast asleep. Noah talked quietly to his daughter all the way home, as Reid stayed in the front with Luke. By the time they got home, Melody had calmed down to her daddy's voice. Noah was ok enough to carry Melody in, as Reid took Randy. " Thanks for everything Luke, Reid said, I'll call you tomorrow to make arrangements." Luke nodded, as he headed home.

The boys took the kids into the nursery, as they picked them up. Melody laid her head on Noah's shoulder, as she was calmer than ever. Randy had finally woken up, as he looked around, then looked at his dad. Reid smiled, kissing his forehead. Noah then sat down on the rocking chair Emma had gotten them, as Reid handed Randy to him. Noah rocked both children in the chair, as Reid left the room for a few minutes. " Did I tell you both that you are our precious ones?, Noah said to his children, you came into our lives and made me and daddy happy." He kissed both of their foreheads, as Reid came back in. " Our precious ones, Reid said, and my wonderful husband." " I love you.", Noah said. " Me too baby.", Reid said, kissing him.


End file.
